Demon
by AsuraDemonGod
Summary: Demon Zoro sort of just read it please


**Demon**

In a dull thud, the body gave way and landed harshly into the cold, rigid ground. It rested there, twitching as the blood oozed out of the triple, large mangled gashes. The attacker stepped back and allowed himself to admire his handiwork. Surrounding him were masses upon masses of corpses all wearing a single cape draped around their shoulders, which had the kanji for absolute justice written on it. Some of the bodies had their heads decapitated, others with torn limbs, and many were brutalised so badly to the point of being unrecognisable. As he carefully sheathed his swords, his face lit up to show a malicious, almost maniac-like smirk as his nose honed into the scent of thick, heavy blood. It drove the "man" insane; animalistic. He loved it. Edging his head up towards the heavens his narrowed slit-like eye came into focus of the blood-red radiance of the sky.

"Oi oi, this is bad for us you know". Breaking out of trance the killer snapped his one eye to glare at the new figure. As the person finally stepped out of the shadows one word left his lips.

"Kizaru" he spat out, his voice deep and rough. The Marine admiral could almost feel the menace that seeped out of his voice.

"Yo, Roronoa, what brings you here? Huhh?" questioned the logia user, with his usual "I am high" face, as his cape fluttered gently along with the wind.

"Oh no reason" Zoro replied. His voice suddenly grew dark "Just enjoying this grand scenery". Zoro's smirk was now turned into a fully fledged grin as he bared his teeth. Now Kizaru wasn't a man that showed many emotions however it enraged him that the man in front of him could talk so lightly about his comrades deaths; pirates or not. Kizaru's face tweaked the slightest bit as for the first time in years he was pissed.

"Oh that too bad, I am going to have to kill you than" muttered Kizaru "Next time you go out for a little night time stroll, I suggest you do it outside a Marine base".

Quickly Kizaru started his assault with a series of yellow laser bullets. The man kept his smirk and dodged the high-speed projectiles like they were nothing; it was mere child- play to him. But what was really unnerving to Kizaru was that the man kept his smirk on his face the whole time, this was new to him.

"_Wasn't Roronoa supposed to be an honourable swordsman? Wasn't he supposed to be humble? I heard he would never hurt without reason as well. "So why did he attack without mercy, why is he disgracing the dead, and most importantly why does this man have the look of a demon!?"_

Zoro than charged wildly his three swords drawn, his bandana gripping his head. However Kizaru materialised right in front of Zoro to give him his infamous speed of light kick. This time the powerhouse of the marines connected.

The pirate hunter was sent flying into the ground. Smashing into the compacted floor he made a massive uneven crater, as dead marines got flung into the air.

"Get up" demanded Kizaru as he rapidly shifted to near where Zoro was. "I wanna know what you really are Roronoa you aren't no human, that's for sure".

"Huhehehahahahahhh" roared Zoro. "There isn't enough blood" came the vulgar screech from his throat. This time he retaliated with his own slashes. His thrusts were like a rapid fire gun, slick and very precise. He wasn't feared without reason.

Confident is his devil fruit the man held his ground. It wasn't until he felt the cool metal pierce him that he realised that it wasn't going to be an easy win.

"What is this?" questioned Kizaru aloud.

"Heh. Haki is a piece of shit to master for the future world's greatest swordsman" came the quick reply from Zoro. He then went for a downward diagonal slash. Sensing the danger the tall admiral swiftly swerved out of the way of the blade. He backed away from his opponent

"Oi, oi, looks like I will have to get a bit serious here. I do have to uphold the reputation of a marine admiral or the others would cry". Even in his blood-hazed frenzy Zoro knew that the atmosphere had gotten bit darker.

"Ah, show me" mocked Zoro.

"Ah, but of course" came the sharp reply. "Swords of light". Immediately uncountable amounts of little blobs of spherical yellow detached from his body. As they spread apart they started to transform into sabres (_have you lot seen Kizaru's fight with Rayleigh, with his light sword? Well just imagine that but he's now got hundreds of them and they're floating in the air. Just like Byakuya form Bleach in one of his Bankai technique)._ Zoro's eyes widened. Shit he was in deep shit now. Hastily he got into his battle stance all three swords drawn.

"Demonic sprit, nine swords style" his voice boomed. Dark aura started to flood from inside his body, completely engulfing him. "I guess playtimes over now huh" Zoro chuckled.

"Like hell I am going to allow you time to show off your little tricks Roronoa" smirked Kizaru. "Burial dance of the yellow exploding blades".

All the swords plunged straight towards Zoro at the speed of light. Even with his 9 swords, even with his colour of observation haki Zoro simply couldn't completely destroy the endless barrage that rained down upon him. Upon impact the blades stuck into Zoro. He looked like a rag doll with needles stuck inside him. Pools of blood slowly trickled down from the newly formed wounds. His vision blurred as he coughed up even more blood. Around him were also some of the blades that had failed to hit the target.

"Is that, uhh aha, it you bitch?" spluttered the santoryu master.

"Nope, there's a reason why it called exploding blades, you know". As these words escaped his lips the swords increased in brightness and for a split second the whole island was captured in the blinding rays. Than all anyone on the island could hear was a large, almost ear-splintering blast. The air ruptured around itself as the large explosion sent out a sonic- boom making the winds howl.

Then there was an uncomfortable silence for Kizaru as he waited to find out what has become of the beast of a swordsman. _Is he finally gone or is that thing still clinging on to its worthless existence?_

"Hihihihahahahaahhah"A blood-curdling laugh sliced through that silence. "Looks like a navy admiral is going to be hard to beat" calmly stated the voice. As the dust cleared the figure of Zoro stood would be shock to anyone's eyes. He was covered in red liquid from head to toe. Most of his body was now burnt from the previous massive attack; however his psychotic smile still remained. The same smile that promised torture and humiliation, the smile that said you're going to experience hell on earth, and that I am going to make it the most painful, most excruciating greatest gracious pain that you have had the pleasure of feeling, which **will** make you wish you never existed in the first place.

However as his body was silently begging him to stop he fell to his knees just moments later. Coughing like he had epilepsy fit, Zoro tried to stand. He was though, was fighting a losing battle as he collapsed into his own blood. "Fuck… fuucckkkk" he screamed "damm it, I can't lose, I am the best damm it! I'm gonna fucking kill you".

"Too bad for you Mr swordsman" said Kizaru as he returned into his calm sarcastic demeanour " even an animal like you knows when it's going to die huh" .

Zoro did his best to glare at the looming figure. But he himself knew he looked pitiful as he lay helplessly on the ground. His vision was fading fast, as he could only just make out Kizaru's outline.

Seconds ticked by as Kizaru slowly made his way towards the now fallen Zoro. "Good riddance, now one less monster that lies in the seas" Kizaru was now charging up his laser. "Sleep now little swordsman, I should have killed you back than at Sabaody archipelago 2 and a half years ago. Would have saved an amazing amount of people" his voice showed a bit of regret. Too bad the "Dark King isn't here to see your funeral, I am sure he would have been verrrryyy happy."

Suddenly though in the distance, he could hear a faint "Gomu gomu no Jet pistol"

Realisation hit Kizaru the exact moment Luffy's black fist connected to his face. Kizaru was moved back 30 paces. A lonely trickle of blood dripped itself free from his lips. He staggered and stood before he seen Straw-hat Luffy stand over his now unconscious crewmate.

As the dust cleared Luffy intensely glared at the opposing marine.

"Oi, oi what's with that glare, Straw-hat" Kizaru mused slowing raising his hands up. "If looks alone could kill, I would have been disintegrated into the wind by now"

Thundering footsteps cut short of Kizaru's little joke as a battalion of tough marines had just arrived. A vice admiral made his way towards his superior. "Kizaru sir, battalion 16 reporting here for battle, sir" said the marine saluting.

"Oh, you're finally here, stay back though or would you like to end up like them" replied Kizaru as he pointed behind the two pirates. Looks of stricken grief and horror replaced the stoic expressions the men held just moments ago as they just took in the gruesome scene.

Cries of shock could be heard everywhere like a never-ending echo. "What has he done" "What the hell is this" "So this is the true colours of Straw-hat"

"Wrong" shouted the Marine Head. His authority silenced the whole troops. "That was done by the second mate, the guy's a demon. He is going to die though don't worry".

"Shut up! You don't know anything about Zoro" defended Luffy as he clenched his hardened fists. "He just sometimes gets these urges you know" his words were faltering now. "And it's getting a bit more frequent nowadays but…" His speech sounded very hurt and he couldn't add anything more as his voice was lodged in the back of his throat.

"So your first mate's a blood-thirsty crazy little demon, but you still allow him to board you ship how sweet" teased the marine admiral. His voice suddenly grew graver. "But what will happen when he decides to start attacking you?"

"He wouldn't do that, he's Zoro! And if he needs help I'll be there, no everybody will be there for him" retaliated the teen.

"Oh is tha-" A crash of lumbering wood came into the picture to cut off the man in mid sentence. The Sunny-Go had just arrived.

"Oi oi how many interruptions am I going to get today" spoke the marine admiral a little bit annoyed but at the same time amused.

"Usopp!" shouted the young captain. "Smoke screen now! Franky charge the Coup de Burst"

"Roger that" replied the two pirates.

Almost instantly the ship was covered by the dust cloud that formed. Luffy hastily snatched his crew mate, slinging him over his shoulder and jumped unto the board.

Kizaru smiled "like you lot are going anywhere, this place is where all of you shall lie". He started to charge multiple lasers.

"All right everybody hold on to anything" boomed Franky's voice over the ship. "Coup de Burst" The Sunny-Go elegantly blasted into the air and was now fading into the sky. The marines were too shocked to do anything and just stared into the now empty sky.

Kizaru was now more than pissed. "Damm it that little prick now got away from me twice. Next time we meet he's dead. The ground will be soaked in his worthless crappy blood".

"Kizaru sir please calm down" asked the now petrified marine. No one had ever seen the man this angry this enraged.

Kizaru exhaled slowly. "Sorry just lost myself for a moment" Another deep sigh. "Tell Akainu-san about this, and all about that beast. Also tell him I want his bounty raised. Not just by a little, at least triple it."

"What? Why? Just for one feat and he isn't even a captain, please reconsider" spoke up the commander.

"No, if you were here sooner you would have seen the nature of that thing. We will have to keep him in locks he's nearly half dead. And we aren't dealing with something ordinary. He's a demon in the disguise of a human. Let's just say he's a devil in flesh and blood. We can't allow his existence to stain this world any longer. He must die. Is that clear?!" he rage

"We understand" replied the man shivering.

"That's good" replied Kizaru. He turned and trudged away from the marine. "Oh yeah, give everyone who died today a deserved and respected funeral. After that request to send me back-up consisting of all vive-admirals and elite captains". He snapped his head back to look at the marine in the eye.

"But sir that's more power than even with the buster call! Even your authority won't be able to cover for this" he exclaimed. Kizaru just kept on staring at his subordinate. "Okay sir" he gulped. "I'll try".

"Thanks" whispered the towering man. "I am going to track him down now, send them to where I'll be" he demanded.

With that he swiftly materialised into light and disappeared.

_Okay I know that was anti-climatic and that Kizaru and Zoro was out of character but it's for the purpose of the story. But yeah it was hard I worked on this story for like a week so the ending was rushed because I was getting bored. Also I hope it's grammatically correct and all criticism are welcome. But please make it constructive._

_Also I see authors in a new light now. I was reading though stories and was like it's shit,so I tried to make my own and it was so bloody hard. I will never ever mock other people's story. .  
_

_Thanks for reading_


End file.
